


What Kind of Bird Are You?

by CursedOrNot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookworm!Castiel, Boy Scouts, Childhood Friends, Dean is a really good painter, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Moonrise Kingdom au, bisexual!dean, orphaned dean, runaways - Freeform, they are 12, young destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedOrNot/pseuds/CursedOrNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1965, and the residents of New Penzance, an island off the coast of New England, inhabit a simple community. Dean Winchester, an orphaned Khaki Scout and Castiel, a sad binocular-lover meet once and decide to run away. But everyone on the sixteen-mile island is against the young love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where He Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of Wes Anderson's Moonrise Kingdom. It's an amazing film and I wanted to create a Destiel version of the film. I do not own the plot and some of the dialogue is kept the same to make it authentic.

 

The threadbare carpet offers no comfort on the second floor of the old house. Yet, the rain outside makes it to be more comforting to be indoors. The sound of footsteps made their way into Castiel’s ears. He sees his sister Anna walking up the steps and sit down next to Gabriel and Michael. She places the portable record player down on the floor and pulls a record out of the sleeve. Castiel closes his eyes and listens to the voices that comes out of the speaker.

_In order to show you how a big symphony_

_orchestra is put together, Benjamin_

_Britten has written a big piece of music,_

_which is made up of smaller pieces that_

_show you all the separate parts of the_

_orchestra._

Castiel opened his eyes and returned to his book. The carpet was becoming too itchy under legs to bear. He stands up from the floor and walks over to the window seat. His junior binoculars are sitting on the green pillow. Castiel picks up the binoculars and looks at the window at the gloomy sky. He is tired.

Downstairs Chuck is reading the paper and drinking coffee. His mom, Naomi is cleaning the kitchen. This is Castiel’s life. He lives on the sixteen-mile-long island of New Penzance. There are no paved roads. There is no way off except for the ferry that runs to the mainland. Castiel feels trapped.

 

\---------

All the brown tents are lined up in rows A flag-pole stands in the middle of camp. Camp Ivanhoe. Out of the last tent steps Scout Master Spangler. He waits for one of his scouts to appear. Kevin comes running up with his notepad, ready to take notes for his Scout Master.

“Morning, Kevin”

“Morning, sir”

The notepad is poised and ready. They make their way through camp, checking that everything is running smoothly. Scout Master Spangler did end up having to issue a warning to Benny for going too fast on the motorcycle. They eventually make their way to the breakfast table. Everyone sits down, eagerly waiting for everyone to make their way over so they can eat. Spangler looks up.

“Who’s missing”

He looks around, taking note of everyone that was there. _Winchester._

He stands up from the table and walks over to the second tent in. All the scouts have followed him there. Spangler looks at the zipper. The tent was zipped form the inside. Using a tool from his knife he is able to get the tent unzipped. He spots a piece of paper addressed to him

 

_Dear Scout Master Spangler,_

_I am very sad to inform you I can no longer be involved with the Khaki Scouts of North America. The rest of the troop will probably be glad to hear this. It is not your fault._

_Best Wishes,_

_Dean Winchester_

 

Spangler turns around and sees a map of the island placed lower than usual. He removes of from the wall and sees a large hole in the side of the tent. Spangler turns around to the troop and announces “Jiminy Cricket. He flew the coop”

The scouts look around, confused.

 

\-----

The police station is small. Outside sits a station wagon, the kind with the wood panels. It’s old, just like the police station. Bobby Singer sits outside by the station, his fishing pole in one hand and a beer in the other. A loud speaker goes off. Bobby stands up and turns to walk into his station.

“Watch my line, Rufus”

Inside the police station isn’t much. The filing cabinets and two-way radio taking up most of the space. Bobby sits down in the chair and grabs a microphone. He presses a button on the microphone and states “Hello? This is Captain Singer. Over.”

The voices that comes over is crackly.

“Captain Singer, this is Harry Spangler over at Camp Ivanhoe. Over.”

Bobby signs and pours himself some coffee.

“What can I do for you. Over”

“I’m not exactly sude, but I’ve got an escaped Khaki Scout. Over”

“Now what exactly does that mean? Over.”

“Well they stole a dug-out, fishing tackle, two bedrolls, and an air rifle. Over”

“Do you know why he left? Over.”

“No idea, he did leave a letter of resignation. Over.”

Captain Singer looks at the clock on the wall.

“I guess we better notify his parents. Over.”

“Ok, over and out.”

\-----

 

The station wagon now sits outside of the Mail Station. A young girl with blonde hair sat at the desk in front of a switchboard. Her bulky headphones don’t fit well on her slender face. Singer is pacing behind her waiting for the call. The bell on the switchboard rings and the blonde girl plugs the cord into the socket. The operator, now on the line, speaks”

“Jo, I have your person-to-person from Chesterfield”

“Hold the line”, Jo says into the microphone. She motions for Singer and Scout Master Spangler who sit down and don their headphones quickly.

Jo speaks into the microphone, “Go ahead Chesterfield.”

“Hello”, a voice from the other side came out.

“Hello sir this is Captain Bobby Singer”

“I’ve received your message about Dean Winchester and I want to thank you. In fact, we’ve all come to a decision here and since this is only the most recent incident involving him, and it’s just not fair for the others, so, we can’t invite him back. I’m sorry.”

Confusion is the only emotion. Singer continues.

“You don’t need to worry, sir. We will find Dean. I’m just notifying you as a matter of protocol and all.”

“Oh I understand, and I’m letting you know about what is happening here”

“I’m confused, you don’t want him back”, Bobby almost spat.

“I can’t say for certain. He’s a good kid and all, he’s just not good for the others. He’s emotionally disturbed”

There was a long pause.

“Am I speaking to Dean’s father?”

“No, sir. This is Edward Carrigan, Dean’s foster parent. Dean’s family passed away a couple of years ago in a fire. Dean has been with us for a little while now.”

Scout Master Spangler can’t keep quiet not. He interjects by asking if he was implying that Dean was an orphan.

“It’s a known fact sir, we sent him a letter. It should reach you presently”

Captain Singer comes back in to assert his position.

“Mr. Carrigan, I’ve got an escaped khaki scout. We are letting you know this as per protocol. You are telling me he can’t come back? What am I supposed to do with him!”

“Well sir, that’s up to Social Services. They will be in touch with you and they will look after Dean. Good Luck.”

The phone is hung up. Jo pulls the cords out of the sockets.

\-----

Scout Master Spangler is standing in front of his troop. The air of suspense is hanging heavily. Spangler speaks up, loud and clear.  


“You all have your orders. You will use the skills you learned here to find Dean and bring him back safely. Do you understand? This is just a search party, and it’s a chance to do some first class scouting. Any questions”

Garth raised his hand.

“Yes”

“What is your real job, sir.”

“I’m an accountant”

Garth frowned as Andy raised his hand.

“What Andy”

“What if he resists”

“Who”

“Winchester, are we allowed to use force”

“No, you’re not. This is supposed to be nonviolent. You must find him and bring him back. Do not hurt him under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?”

The scouts nod their heads slowly.

“Good”, he says as he turns to walk away.

Harry Spangler pauses and turns back.

“I’m going to change my answer to your question Garth. This is my real job. Scout Master.”

It’s silent.

Scout Master Spangler looks around. “Where’s Snoopy”

“Right here,” Ash claims.

Ash holds up the leash to a white-haired terrier. Spangler walks over and pulls a sock out of bag.

“Give him this scent”, Spangler says.

Ash takes the socks and gives it to the dog to sniff.

In the back of the group some of the scouts were talking. Murmurs of “I heard he ran away because his family died” was heard along with “That’s probably why he is crazy”. Andy is one who delivers the verdict.

“I’m just going to say this, if we find him. I’m not going to be the one who forgot to bring a weapon”

The troop moves out. 


	2. The One Where They Meet

Bobby Singer stands outside of the old blue house. He knocks roughly and is suddenly face to face with Chuck Shurley with a glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other. His wife, Naomi, is behind him. Captain Singer asks the questions he came for while holding out a small photo of the young boy.

“Have you seen this boy, he’s gone missing from Camp Ivanhoe”

 “Camp Ivanhoe? That’s on the other side of the island. You don’t think he could row that far in a canoe”, Chuck answered.

“Most likely not”

Naomi shrugged and said “It’s possible”.

“I disagree; it would take him like three or four days”

“No, more like two days”

“Well I’m not going to argue about this”

Bobby Singer stepped in before this got to be more than he came for and told them to let him know if they saw anything unusual. He then walked down the steps of the porch, got into this car and pulled away. But he didn’t go far. From upstairs Castiel could see him from his binoculars. Instead of going straight down the dirt road he turned left to pull onto a smaller road parallel to the coast. Castiel pulls down his junior binoculars, Singer was only about 100 yards away. Castiel watches as Bobby sits down on the bench. He is not surprised when his mother shows up a second later. He can’t tell what they are talking about but he watches as Singer touches his mother’s shoulder. They talk some more and then Singer stands up and gets into his car and drives away. Castiel’s mom looks around, guilty.

\-----

Scout Master Spangler is back in his tent for the night, making a note in his log. The lantern flickers as he speaks into the recorder.

_Scout Master’s log. September second._

_First day of search party for Dean Winchester._

_Morale is extremely low, in_

_part, I suppose, because Dean is_

_the least popular scout in_

_the troop, by a significant margin. I’m_

_worried, and I’m confused. Please, let us_

_find him tomorrow. Please, don’t let him_

_fall off a cliff or drown in the goddamn_

_lake or something. A terrible day at Camp_

_Ivanhoe. Let’s hope tomorrow’s better._

Spangler stops the recorder and closes his eyes. He needs to find Dean Winchester. That kid has already lost a lot, he doesn’t need to lose his Troop too. Spangler zips up the flaps to his tent, turns off the light, and retreats to bed.

\-----

The river is fast flowing, and since he is paddling with the current, Dean makes it to the clearing in nearly two days. He leaves his canoe on the bank of the river and covers it with needles and branches so that it is camouflaged. He doesn’t want to get caught. Not at this stage in the game.  He walks toward the clearing with his large green back-pack. The grass is nearly taller than him, but he is able to navigate his way to the opposite end of the clearing. Dean knew _he_ was going to be waiting for him.

It’s Castiel who spots him first, through the binoculars. He lowers his binoculars and waits for Dean to spot him. He is carrying a suitcase, a portable record player, and a small basket. Dean finally spots Castiel and advances toward him swiftly, stopping just 10 feet away from him. They stare at each other for a while.

ONE YEAR EARILER

The church is sitting on a bluff that overlooks the bay. It is old and small and overgrown with ivy. It looks just like every building on the island. Inside an organ is playing and at the front of the church a boat was constructed. Fake waves attached to poles are being rippled to imitate water. In the pews sit the population of the island. They have come to watch the play that is put on every year. Even the Khaki Scouts. Dean is sitting at the end of his row, entirely too bored out of his mind. He gets up to explore the church. He walks down the aisle and into the back room where children in animal costumes waited to walk in, two-by-two, onto the ark. They stare at Dean, knowing he is not meant to be back here. Dean keeps walking around until he sees a dressing room sign. Maybe there would be something entertaining in one of the rooms. He walks in and pulls apart a rack of costumes to see 5 kids sitting in chairs in front of a mirror. All of them are dressed up as birds. Then Dean sees him, right in the middle. He stares at the boy in a black costume and Dean cannot tell what kind of costume he is meant to be wearing.

“What kind of bird are you?”, Dean asks.

A girl to the right of the boy in black starts to speak.

“I’m a sparrow, he’s a dove, and- “

“No”, Dean asserts, “What kind of bird are you?” This time he points at the boy in the middle.

“I’m a raven”, the boy answers. This blue eyes are the only color in his costume. The hat he is wearing only slightly covers his messy brown hair. Dean sees that he is wearing makeup to emulate the face of a sparrow. He is transfixed and he knows it’s so wrong. But the boy doesn’t look away from Dean, and Dean closes his mouth and smiles with tight lips. The girl to the right of him frowns and speaks again.

“If you’re not in the show you’re not supposed to be back here”

Dean doesn’t look away from the boy in the raven costume.

“I’ll be leaving soon”

Dean looks down at the boy’s hand. It’s wrapped in a bandage.

“What happened to your hand?”

The boy speaks again, “I got hit in the mirror”

Dean was taken aback, “How did you manage that?”

“I lost my temper at myself”

Dean is interested to hear more. Why would this boy punch a mirror? Then the boy in the raven costume asks for his name. Dean almost doesn’t answer.

“Dean, what’s yours”

“I’m Castiel”

They are still staring at each other. The annoying girl to the right tells them it is not polite to stare, but Dean cannot take his eyes off of Castiel. He is not boring like the rest of his Khaki Scout troop. Dean can tell that Castiel understands more than Dean could hope for. Suddenly the door is opened and an older woman steps in.

“Who are you? You don’t belong back here. Go back to your seat”, She spits.

Dean hesitates but chooses to duck back out through the clothing rack and return to his seat. The rest of the play was incredibly boring the scenes that featured Castiel always got Dean’s attention. Once the play is over the troop makes their way to the bus to return to camp. Dean sees the girl that was dressed up like the owl. She walks over to him and hands Dean and piece of paper. Dean opens the paper and sees the words “Write to me” scribbled on it along with an address. Dean folds the paper back up and returns to the bus to go back to camp. He is excited to write to the boy.

\------

Back in the field Dean looks at Castiel. He asks Castiel if he was followed.

Castiel looks around and squints. “I don’t think so”

“Good”, he looks down at the basket. “Did you bring a cat?”

Castiel nods. Dean smiles back as he takes out a map of the island. He asks Castiel if he can read a map, which Castiel affirmatively responds.

“We should go halfway today and then halfway tomorrow. Since you’re less experienced and you’re also wearing your Sunday school shoes”

Castiel looks down at his dress shoes. He didn’t have anything else. He just nods

“Here where we are now, I want to pitch the camp here at sixteen-hundred. That’s 4 o’clock. Is that good?”

“Fine”

“Let’s go”

They walk across the field and into the wooded path, smiling.


End file.
